


Sala ou Escritório?

by AmeShiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children of Characters, Ficlet, Loving Marriage, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Um pequeno recorte da vida de um casal enquanto toma uma importante decisão.





	Sala ou Escritório?

A família Suna morava muito bem numa área do subúrbio de Tóquio, perto de onde ambos os pais trabalhavam e de onde seu único filho estudava. A casa era pequena, mas aconchegante e com um bom jardim nos fundos. Originalmente só havia dois quartos, um banheiro e a sala e a cozinha eram juntas numa peça só, mas depois de uma reforma, a família fez mais um quarto e banheiro abrindo mão de espaço no jardim dos fundos.

O quarto novo se tornou a suíte do casal e a antiga suíte se tornou a nova sala de estar, deixando o espaço da antiga para fazerem uma expansão da cozinha e uma mini sala de jantar.

Só que antes da nova sala ser definida, o casal teve uma breve discussão do que fazer daquele cômodo. Foi num dia onde ambos estavam de folga e Tarou estava na escola.

Ambos estavam no meio do quarto vazio vendo as possibilidades.

Ryuu queria ter feito um escritório para Rin ali, mas Rin preferia uma sala, pois seria muito melhor pra família toda.

“ _Eu gosto da minha escrivaninha no nosso quarto_ ” Rin disse assim que seu tão atencioso marido começou a ficar carrancudo por ele não aceitar transformar o cômodo num escritório.

— Seria um ótimo espaço pros seus projetos e até Tarou poderia fazer a lição aqui. Imagine, Rin! — Ryuu abriu os braços diante de Rin como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a visualizar o que ele dizia — Você trabalhando na escrivaninha e do lado dela está uma mesinha onde Tarou está fazendo o dever de casa. Pai e filho lado a lado trabalhando duro!

— Ryuunosuke, você está realmente usando nosso filho para me tirar do nosso quarto?

— O que? Não! — Ryuu disse depressa claramente surpreso com tal pergunta, Rin cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão descrente pra ele — Eu só acho que seria melhor você ter um espaço de trabalho melhor que só um canto do nosso quarto. Vai, imagina comigo! Já sei! Eu também posso ter minha própria mesa e ficar do seu lado, nós três vamos trabalhar juntos aqui, você escrevendo, eu montando os planos de aula e Tarou estudando, vai ser incrível!

Um meio sorriso surgiu no rosto de Rintarou. Era difícil mesmo depois de tantos anos não ficar tocado por Ryuu e suas doces fantasias dignas de comerciais. Mas ainda assim Rin está firme em sua decisão.

— Eu já disse, eu gosto da minha escrivaninha no quarto. Será que você detesta tanto assim ser meu fiel “assistente” em cada trabalho?

Rintarou era designer, mas trabalhava como redator numa agência de publicidade. Sempre que trabalhava em casa e precisava de uma segunda opinião em seus textos, ele recorria ao seu sempre prestativo marido que sempre se esforçava em dar um bom feedback. Às vezes até Tarou se prontificava para ajudar mesmo sem saber o que seus pais estavam fazendo.

Tais lembranças quase faziam um sorriso surgir. Enquanto Rin estava distraído, Ryuu o abraçou pelas costas e descansou seu rosto contra o ombro dele e falou bem no seu ouvido.

— Confessa que você gostou da ideia de trabalhar em família aqui. Você tá até sorrindo!

Rintarou se virou e ficou de cara com seu marido.

— Só um pouco, mas sabe do que eu gostaria bem mais?

— Do quê?

— De poder deitar no sofá e ver você e o nosso filho no kotatsu novo jogando a uma distância decente da tv. Imagine, Ryuu, nós três juntos aqui passando um bom e relaxante tempo em família, não soa melhor que só trabalho?

— Rintarou, agora é você que tá apelando pro nosso filho.

Sorrindo, Rin beijou Ryuu. Foi o bastante para selar o destino daquele cômodo como futura sala de estar.

**Author's Note:**

> Ora, ora, enfim algo novo! Eu ia fazer disso uma parte introdutória de outra fic na qual venho trabalhando desde ano passado! Mas decidi que ficava melhor como algo isolado.
> 
> De qualquer forma, eu tava doida de vontade de postar uma fic TanaSuna porque tem pouquíssimas aqui e de uma só autora (essa é guerreira) então eis minha contribuição pra esse rare ship que eu adoro tanto por razão nenhuma.
> 
> Ah, e essa fic apresenta minha lovechild do casal, Ryuutarou, mas por focar muito no casal, ele acabou como personagem de fundo mesmo, mas eu vou apresentá-lo melhor em outra fic!
> 
>  
> 
> De todo modo, obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
